the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2018
23:49-37 Bye Falco (robin) 23:49-44 (robin) (robin) (robin) 23:49-49 (robin) 23:52-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:53-22 I didn't leave 23:53-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:54-38 can i get a robin in the chat 23:54-39 (robin) 23:55-07 (batman) 23:56-11 (robin) 23:56-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:03-55 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-01 Huh. 00:04-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:04-07 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-08 I was gone too long. 00:04-38 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:04-44 You were gone for 30 minutes 00:04-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-59 Ah, much better. 00:05-24 I see Loud and Bob spammed (robin) 00:05-29 Mod, Falco, mod. 00:05-50 South was there too then 00:09-05 Oclaf, uoy era eht ynlo dom no tahc. 00:10-38 @everyone start a conversation 00:11-20 I ma gnitrats eno. 00:11-38 Can you speak normally? 00:11-45 Sorry. 00:12-00 Hard to understand backwards 00:12-12 Got it. 00:13-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:13-35 Hey Dippy (Robin) 00:13-39 (hi) Jackie. 00:14-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:14-34 Hi. 00:14-46 Hey North (Robin) 00:14-55 The hell is a Liberterian Socialist 00:14-59 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99 and Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 00:15-02 . 00:15-12 Google it 00:15-15 Lol. 00:15-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-18 "He awakens" 00:15-40 I took this political quiz and that's what I got! 00:15-45 Welcome, CMF. 00:15-58 I suppose ___ people can be ______ too, CMF. 00:16-33 What words did you censor 00:16-34 Huh! 00:18-07 It is September the 11th here. 00:18-24 It's still September 10th here 00:19-48 Ah, September 11th. 00:19-53 ;( 00:20-10 Yeah... 00:20-21 The year was 1973. 00:20-34 Not 2001? :p 00:21-02 The first democratically elected Marxist was overthrown in Chile by a military dictatorship responsible for 30,000 victims of human rights violations; most of them tortured. 00:21-25 Pinochet's dictatorship would last until 1990. 00:21-26 Propaganda. 00:22-56 Chile has lots of commissions to say otherwise. 00:23-02 Despite this, he only served house arrest. 00:23-28 At least he's a Bibliophile though. 00:23-36 Well, was. He's dead now. 00:23-40 You Libeterian socialist? 00:23-45 you a* 00:23-48 September 11th 1966 I presume 00:23-50 Socialist: Yes. 00:24-01 Libertarianism is a failure. 00:24-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:24-20 Very well then. 00:24-23 Not 1966 00:24-24 It gives too many freedoms IMO. 00:24-26 2001? 00:24-34 Oh, 2001? 00:24-54 Oh yeah, it's my friend's birthday (literally a friend born on September 11, 2001; not kidding). 00:25-19 Heaven has now joined us. 00:25-19 September 11th 1966 was a tragic day for music fans 00:25-33 What happened? 00:25-37 And where is O' heaven? 00:25-56 E-family. 00:25-58 Google it, CMF 00:26-16 Conspiracy theory 00:26-42 So was the 2001 thing. 00:26-54 Sure. 00:26-57 Just to get one thing clear: Yes, it was al-Qaeda. 00:27-02 BUT... 00:27-10 What is a conspiracy, SF? 00:27-25 Paul ain't dead 00:27-33 Proof? 00:27-51 He is 76. 00:27-59 Oh 00:28-10 Wrong person 00:28-19 And who is the other dude? 00:28-34 No one said he was, however 00:28-45 ...this could have been avoided. The CIA, FBI and even foreign intelligence agencies warned President Bush that America was going to be attacked. Any competent (hell, even shitty ones) President would try their damned best to prevent this horrific attack from happening but Bush did sod all. While the terrorists are to blame, Bush's incompetence let this happen. 00:28-59 Sure he did 00:29-13 William Shepherd 00:29-15 I'll bet even Trump would've prevented it. 00:29-40 Nope 00:29-58 Bush is better than Trump. 00:30-09 And I don't even like Bush that much. 00:30-14 Lmfao. 00:30-18 Well, umm...at least Trump uses actual words. :P 00:30-19 Yeah, this is dead by Sep 18. 00:30-25 "We misunderestimated the enemy." 00:30-26 Bushisms 00:30-29 @South you're wrong 00:30-44 You know 00:30-48 You know 00:30-49 "Sad" is a Trimpism. 00:30-55 Yet we at TDL use it a lot. 00:30-58 I despise Trump (probably more than anyone else on this chat) but at least he's using real words. 00:31-00 @South it will not be dead by Sep 18 and you'll be shocked when you see it isn't dead. 00:31-01 *Trumpism 00:31-04 Lmfao. 00:31-09 Yeah, this is Gold. 00:31-13 Sure, FLB. 00:31-20 Thepry: We stop saying "Sad" 00:31-21 How she liking the I guess it's okay choice? 00:31-22 No, the nearly 3000 people were dead by Sep 11, 2001. Show some respect. >:/ 00:31-24 No, CMF. 00:31-47 For it is Trumpian propaganda. 00:32-10 Sure. 00:32-18 ___ people can be ______ too. 00:32-27 What words did you censor 00:32-33 Second non canon 00:32-39 you will find it there 00:32-44 or #s-c 00:35-36 I am back 00:36-16 Afternoon Robert. 00:36-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:37-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:39-42 It may be time for me to head out. 00:40-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:40-59 I truly love walking in the rain for almost an hour. 00:41-11 Sarcasm or truth? 00:41-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:41-25 It felt good, so truth, ig. 00:41-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-46 It's good ya know. 00:41-50 Of course its the truth, 00:41-55 the smell, the air, the look of the sky 00:41-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-01 True. 00:42-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:42-09 I also saw my hot neighbor, so it was good. 00:42-18 Huh 00:42-22 I thought she moved 00:42-33 I had several hot neighbors. 00:42-42 This one has lived next door since 2015! 00:43-04 Do not let Aii hear this 00:43-10 Anywyas, farewell. 00:43-19 Or maybe not lol/ 00:43-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:43-23 Farewell, don't let the baddies bite. 00:43-24 Huh? 00:44-02 All old TDL logs I am moving to MGF 00:44-19 So they can be preserved while my fan wiki is destroyed ;( 00:44-43 The old TDL needs to be forgotten. 00:44-50 Nope 00:44-51 I have never understood why MoH and CMF loves it. 00:44-58 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Commemoration_for_this_day ;( 00:45-12 Where is TG? She head out for the night? ;( 00:45-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-44 Sure 00:45-56 Sure. 00:45-57 I have found our chat from when we created the "new TDL" 00:46-15 Why is SF on ESB? I do not get it. 00:46-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-31 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-38 Hi 00:46-46 Perhaps he likes SB? 00:47-36 It is very easy to find my old chat logs, I just go to rick's deletion logs. 00:48-04 Just remember to hold a moment of silence tomorrow, TDL chat. 00:48-12 Indeed. 00:48-24 At 9:11 PM, I shall go to bed. 00:48-31 Tomorrow night. 00:49-06 Quite early. 00:49-13 Nope. 00:49-21 For it, like tonight, is a school night. 00:49-40 Still quite early. 00:49-40 I cannot wait until Aiibb comes online. 00:49-43 It's the date right now. 00:49-50 Where I live. 00:50-29 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Requests_for_chat_moderator/tumblrdesxx/4 Vote! ;( 00:50-29 It'd mean a lot to us TDL users. 00:50-29 Even if you didn't vote in the next one after. 00:52-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-17 Korra, PM 00:52-25 COLS? 00:52-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:54-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:54-59 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:59-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:00-21 GTG 01:01-45 I shall head out. 01:02-37 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 Shalt we discuss something incredible today? 01:04-08 I freaking hate having to use Skype. 01:04-41 Good 01:07-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:07-36 o/ 01:07-40 o/ 01:10-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-28 I have made an unexpected reappearance! o/ 01:10-34 Unexpected on my part. 01:11-38 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:11-49 When did he head out? 01:12-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:12-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:13-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:13-10 Ugh, I can't get on Discord with this PC. Because I have to confirm my email address, and I don't have the recovery code to verify it. The PC in question has more security and you can't just type in your email and password and then hey presto. 01:13-25 Is the recovery code through your phone? 01:13-33 Loretta I PMed you 01:13-42 I see you're no longer away (eyes) 01:13-49 Yeah, but I haven't used my phone in ages. 01:13-55 Oh 01:14-01 It's not a very good phone so I barely used it. 01:14-07 And why is that? 01:14-09 It's not the PC in question, that's just Discord. Happened to me when I tried to sign into it from a different location. 01:14-20 Does it request phone verification? 01:14-24 Or does email verification work too? 01:14-33 True, but. I have had no trouble in verifying my email on other PCs. 01:14-38 Email verification works as well. 01:14-45 Yes it does require phone verification.\ 01:14-47 Oh so you can't sign into your email on this PC? 01:14-53 "See, Bigfoot ain't no chump, he's voting for Trump!" 01:15-01 But I don't know the code to verify it. 01:16-20 Yeah. 01:16-48 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 01:17-05 Heading out now 01:17-06 \o 01:17-09 \o 01:17-20 Just get a new mobile, CS65. 01:17-23 ^ 01:17-29 Took you a decade to stop using Windows XP for your laptop. 01:17-34 Never do that again. 01:17-47 I don't have a laptop. 01:17-51 The Last Booker DeWitt 01:17-51 I switch accounts all the time 01:17-51 Although I've been trying to stick to this one 01:17-54 It's a PC. 01:17-56 Interestin' 01:18-03 True, Q. 01:18-09 The point was clear, CS65 01:18-12 Also I don't use mobile. 01:18-13 *. 01:18-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:19-10 I never knew censoring Wikia was bad, myself. 01:19-25 I don't see the point of it. 01:20-14 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-19 Welcome. 01:20-28 Hey Loretta! o/ 01:21-03 Thnks 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-01 wb Korra! o/ 01:38-43 :D 01:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:53-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:55-00 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-34 wb South! o/ 01:56-58 Thanks C.S! 01:58-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:59-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:04-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:04-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:04-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:05-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:06-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:07-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:07-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:08-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:09-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:09-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:10-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:11-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:12-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:12-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:13-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:13-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:13-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:14-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-21 And we did it all 02:14-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:14-57 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:15-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-48 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:15-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:16-01 Freezy, South, Bobby! o/ 02:16-32 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:16-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:17-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-57 Of which 2/3 left 02:18-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:18-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:19-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:19-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:20-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:21-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-53 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:21-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:22-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:23-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:23-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:24-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:24-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:25-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:26-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:27-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:27-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:29-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:29-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-47 I bet Jimmie Whales is behind this dead chat 02:30-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:30-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-50 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:31-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:31-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:32-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:32-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:33-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:34-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:34-40 wb Falco! o/ 02:34-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:35-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:35-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:36-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:36-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:36-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:37-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:37-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:37-20 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 02:38-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:38-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:39-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:40-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:41-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:42-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:42-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:45-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:46-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:46-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:46-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:48-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:48-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:49-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:50-48 wb Syde! o/ 02:51-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:52-11 o/ 02:52-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-48 Only I didn't leave just then. I was forced into leaving more than 10 minutes ago though, due to internet disconnection, temporarily. 02:52-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:53-12 And you came back! 02:54-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:55-15 Yeah, though more than 10 minutes ago. 02:55-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:55-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:56-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:56-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:57-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:57-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:57-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:58-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:58-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:58-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~